


We Want It All

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You can just say if you don’t want Derek to join us,” Stiles said later that evening when they were at Peter’s and Peter frowned at him.“Why do you think I don’t want him to join us?” Peter asked, and Stiles sighed.“Come on, it’s not like you’ve been actively trying to help me flirt,” Stiles snapped, and Peter got that smirk on his face again.Stiles was at a point where he really just wanted to punch it off.Or the one where Stiles pouts a lot, Derek scowls a lot and Peter is just quietly amused.





	We Want It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Lavender asked for some Steterek, and who am I to deny her <3

As soon as Derek stepped into the room, Stiles was plastered to Peter’s side. He nosed at Peter’s cheek, eyes always going back to Derek, and Peter chuckled before he pulled Stiles closer by planting a hand on his butt.

“And what got into you, you little minx?” Peter breathed into his hair, as if he didn’t know what Stiles was trying to do.

They had talked about it months ago, adding Derek to their relationship, and Peter had been all for it, too. So, having him play dumb right now, only caused Stiles to roll his eyes.

“You damn well know,” he gave back with a purr, almost rubbing himself on Peter, who gently sucked on the skin on his neck.

Stiles eyes went back to Derek, and he frowned when he saw Derek scowl even harder than usually. Derek looked back at them before he quickly turned away, but Stiles still caught him sneer at them.

Stiles heart dropped, scent apparently going sour because Peter pulled him that bit closer.

“What’s going on?” he asked him, and Stiles pointedly stared after Derek.

“It’s not going to work, is it?” Stiles asked and was sad just thinking about the fact that they would never get to shower Derek with affection, but Peter tipped his head up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Let’s give him some more time,” he whispered and there was a small smile playing around Peter’s mouth that told Stiles he had a secret.

He narrowed his eyes at Peter.

“What is going on?” he asked but Peter shook his head.

“Nothing, sweetheart. I promise, it will work out, just keep going.”

“Fine,” Stiles pouted and nuzzled Peter’s neck.

They would convince Derek to join them, they just had to.

~*~*~

When Stiles came into the loft, Peter and Derek were sitting side by side on the couch.

Derek very pointedly did not look at him, but Peter did and indicated for Stiles to sit between them instead of on Peter’s free side and Stiles happily walked over.

He plopped himself down between them, wiggling a bit to really squeeze himself in there, smile already half on his face, before he realized that Derek had gone stiff and unmoving on his side.

“What’s going on, nephew?” Peter asked and put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, hand brushing against Derek’s shoulder in the process.

“Nothing,” Derek shortly said, voice rough and clipped, and he got up.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked, and Derek didn’t even look back at them.

“I’m thirsty,” Derek almost growled out before he vanished into the kitchen.

Stiles looked at the drinks on the table and then turned slightly to Peter.

“What?” he mouthed, cautious of Derek’s enhanced hearing but Peter only shrugged.

“Later,” he mouthed back, and Stiles huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sinking deeper into the cushions.

When Derek came back, he sat down on the lone arm chair, a few feet away from Stiles and Peter, and Stiles turned wide eyes on Peter. Peter was trying very hard to suppress a smile and Stiles punched him in the chest.

“Uff,” Peter said, and Derek looked over at them.

When his gaze fell on Peter’s hand in Stiles’ hair and went on to Stiles’ hand still on Peter’s chest, he clenched his jaw and angrily glared at the TV.

Stiles began to doubt if they would ever get anywhere with Derek, especially if Peter wasn’t going to help.

~*~*~

“You can just say if you don’t want Derek to join us,” Stiles said later that evening when they were at Peter’s and Peter frowned at him.

“Why do you think I don’t want him to join us?” Peter asked, and Stiles sighed.

“Come on, it’s not like you’ve been actively trying to help me flirt,” Stiles snapped, and Peter got that smirk on his face again.

Stiles was at a point where he really just wanted to punch it off.

“Stiles, every time you do something like that, Derek reeks so much of arousal, it’s a wonder you haven’t noticed.”

“I…what?” Stiles asked, totally caught off guard by that. “But his scowls! I’m afraid his face will get stuck like that, and then you two can never have silent eyebrow conversations!”

“Sweetheart, he’s jealous,” Peter gave back. “He thinks we’re teasing him, or that we’re just that much into PDA.”

“Why are we trying to woo him then?” Stiles asked and threw his hands up.

“Cause it was your idea, and I love to tease him,” Peter told him and stalked up to him, hands sliding under Stiles shirt.

“He always seems angry, but the next morning he always smells so deliciously of sexual satisfaction, it’s mouthwatering,” Peter whispered as he nibbled on Stiles neck, hands sweeping up his back.

“You could cause that sexual satisfaction,” Stiles protested and slapped his hand against Peter’s chest.

“And I will,” Peter growled out and easily lifted Stiles up, who wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist and held on as Peter carried him off to the bedroom.

Derek’s name fell a lot that night.

~*~*~

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked and wrung his hands in front of his chest. “He’s not going to say no?”

“Darling, he’s not going to say no,” Peter promised him, and Stiles believed him.

When Derek came into the room the by now familiar scowl settled on his face, and he immediately avoided his gaze even though Peter and Stiles were only sitting next to each other, not even really touching.

“Derek,” Stiles started and almost flinched when he glared at him.

“Derek,” Peter chided him, and Derek’s gaze changed into something softer, but he wasn’t quite meeting their gaze anymore.

“What?” he gruffly asked and Peter encouragingly nudged Stiles.

Stiles swallowed once, and his scent must transmit something, because Derek seemed actually curious now instead of angry and it gave Stiles the courage to say something.

“We would like you to join us,” Stiles said and watched as surprise, hope and longing washed over Derek’s face before he shut it all down.

“I’m not into one-night stands,” he shortly said and was already in the process of turning away from them, when Peter finally spoke up.

“That’s not what we’re asking,” he told Derek who stopped dead in his tracks. “We’re asking you to join us in our relationship. We want to date you.”

“You want to date me,” Derek repeated flatly, and Stiles nodded.

“Yes, that’s what we want to do,” he agreed. “We’ve been trying to flirt with you for a while now,” he sheepishly added, and Derek’s eyebrows shot up.

“That was flirting?”

“Bad flirting, maybe?” Stiles said with a cringe and shrugged. “We tried, is all I’m saying.”

“Derek, you can have this,” Peter softly said when Derek stayed silent for too long. “This is not a trick or a ruse or whatever you’re thinking. We want you, as a part of our relationship.”

Derek looked at Stiles, as if he was checking if what Peter said was true and Stiles quickly nodded.

“Dates, sleepy mornings, sex, fights over where to eat and which shirt belongs to who, we want it all,” he said and took a surprised breath when Derek was suddenly right in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked one last time, hands hovering over Stiles’ face.

When Stiles nodded Derek finally made contact and pulled him into a searing kiss. Stiles was panting when Derek let go of him and he watched with wide eyes as Peter pulled Derek towards him with a hand to his neck.

Watching them kiss was almost hotter than kissing either of them himself and Stiles settled back a bit, absolutely content to watch the show.

When they parted, they both turned to look at Stiles, who couldn’t look away.

“That was stupidly hot,” Stiles rasped out, and was rewarded with a blinding smile from Derek.

“I think I can get behind this,” he said and then pushed Peter forward who took the hint and swept Stiles up in a kiss too.

Stiles was aware that Derek was watching them intently, and it made the kiss so much hotter than it had any right to be.

“I told you,” Peter whispered against Stiles lips, barely moving away from him, and Stiles laughed.

“And you were right, like always,” Stiles gave back and then pushed Peter from him.

“Get in here,” he said to Derek and grabbed his hand to tug him down on the couch between them.

Derek went easily, melting into Peter’s side and pulling Stiles into his own, and Stiles snuggled in.

He was warm and happy; Derek was tracing patterns on Stiles’ stomach, while Peter had his arm slung around Derek and Stiles’ both, fiddling with his sleeve. When Stiles tipped his head back he saw that Derek had pushed his face into Peter’s neck and that Peter was pressing kiss after kiss to Derek’s hair, while softly looking down at Stiles and he thought this was it.

This was perfect.


End file.
